Chase
by SeptemberRaven
Summary: It was almost infuriating, he wanted fear not whatever soft of attention it was that the winter spirit was trying to give him… Sequel to Alone, friendshippy Black Ice (Jack Frost/Pitch)


**Sooooo I got more ideas lol**

**This is the follow up to 'Alone.' Daaaamn these oneshots are fun to write. I want to write something dark between these two but all that comes out is fluff, why.**

**Anyways, enjoy?**

**Excuse any typos please~**

* * *

Funny, the boogeyman thought. For some reason, it had slipped his mind that sleep was something the guardian of fun was capable of.

The night was young, the moon only just approaching its peak in the sky. Pitch was careful to avoid its beams for he drew strength from the shadows, and with his powers weaker than ever, he couldn't afford to be drained even the slightest. It was a risk even being out here, and he knew he would have to return to his lair soon.

But his attention was focused on the white-haired teen he had stumbled upon. He was resting against a tree, eyes closed, staff carelessly propped against his shoulder. Amused, the king of nightmares drifted up to his supposed enemy. Jack didn't move, the guardian's breathing deep and even.

Although that wasn't entirely why Pitch was so fascinated with him at the moment. Above his head, an array of golden sand danced, swirling into various shapes and images.

He was dreaming.

Pitch leaned in closer, able to make out the tiny details of the dream. A little girl soundlessly shouted to someone out of view as she ran through the snow, stopping to scoop some of it up and toss it into the air.

"Oh, now that's just precious…" He hummed mockingly, continuing to watch as the dream shifted. The girl was now standing on what looked like ice, expression one of fear, and when the nightmare king glanced to Jack's face he saw that the spirit's expression was now twisted into a grimace. Pitch's eyes widened slightly, a twinge of excitement going through him.

The dream was fast morphing into a nightmare.

But then, the image fell away and Jack stirred, his bright blue eyes fluttering before slowly cracking open. Disappointed, the dark entity looming over him moved away in a bit of a hurry. It would be best to get leave before…

"Pitch…?" A groggy voice drifted from the boy and he silently cursed. The winter spirit rubbed at his eyes. "Why're you…"

The boogeyman was already gliding away into the darkness of the forest, only his silhouette visible among the trees. With any luck, the boy would simply leave him be.

But luck wasn't on his side tonight.

"Wait!" Jack called as he jumped up, grabbing his staff and jogging over to him. "Where are you going?"

Pitch didn't pause. A sharp laugh escaped him as he tilted his head to the side, "I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Uh, because you kind of left abruptly last time and now you just suddenly show up again now out of nowhere?" Jack replied, cocking his head slightly.

"Go back to sleep," Pitch scoffed, waving his hand as he sped up his pace. "Maybe, if you're lucky, the Sandman will bring you a nice little dream."

Much to his satisfaction, that made Jack halt in his tracks. A smirk pulled the nightmare king's lips back, and he saw the perfect opportunity to make his escape from the other's presence…

… Until something cold and wet struck the back of his head.

"Don't ignore me!"

Pitch growled and sharply turned around to face Jack once more, glaring at him as he wiped the snow from his hair.

"What do you want?"

Fueling his infuriation, Jack cocked a grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know why you were watching me sleep."

Pitch rolled his eyes. That was it. He'd had enough of this nonsense.

Gathering whatever power he could, he commanded his shadows to lift him away from the guardian of fun and was off. He didn't care where, anywhere other than his current location was just fine to him.

The town of Burgess quickly came into sight. Pitch glided along the edges of the street, darting among the darkest of shadows. Surely the winter spirit wouldn't pursue him now; he had to have better things to do…

The sound of wind stirring up behind him indicated he'd been proven wrong, much to his dismay.

"I don't want to play with you, Jack…" the king of nightmares drawled, barely sparing a glance behind himself.

"Well isn't that a shame," Jack replied with a smirk, flying just above the streetlamps. Pitch suddenly darted in between two buildings and his expression briefly turned to a surprised one before he grinned again.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

He hooked his staff around a telephone pole and hopped a rooftop, leaping over the alleyway the boogeyman had disappeared in and running along the edge of one roof. Pitch looked over his shoulder, groaning in exasperation before flying faster through the shadows.

"Why can't you just leave me be?"

Weaving, dodging, jumping, the two spirits raced across the town like it was their own personal playground, passing unseen by a few wandering pedestrians taking a stroll in the middle of the night. It was rather childish, Pitch thought, but then again, if he managed to beat Jack at this little game, he might achieve a little peace and quiet.

Although he supposed that his situation was probably his fault for approaching the winter spirit in the first place.

And he wouldn't admit it, but in its own way, this was kind of… invigorating.

Flying around a corner, the boogeyman blended into some shadows only to reappear on the other side of a building. This chase was exhausting him greatly, but he continued on despite the lack of energy, only stopping to look behind himself and seeing empty streets. Jack was nowhere in sight. A grin spread across Pitch's face.

"Can't even keep up with me in this state, can you?" He chuckled breathlessly, carrying along the edge of the road. Unfortunately he had spoken too quickly for, moments later, the sound of rushing wind reached his ears, steadily building in volume…

"Oh no…"

"Woooo-hoooo!"

Taken completely by surprise, Pitch could do nothing as the guardian practically barrelled into him out of nowhere, knocking him face-first to the ground. He grunted as Jack made his back his perch, hearing the grin in the boy's voice.

"Got you."

The nightmare king growled in displeasure, trying to push himself up from the ground, but it was rather difficult with the teen sitting on top of him.

"Well, this may just be from my point of view but it looked like you were having _fun_ for a moment there."

"Oh get off me, you little brat," he snapped back. Jack did so, offering a hand to Pitch but it went ignored.

Brushing himself up as he stood, Pitch sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

Jack gave an apologetic shake of the head accompanied by a smile. The boogeyman's face fell. He groaned, dragging a hand down his face before sharply turning away and motioning for Jack to follow.

"Come along then."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, jogging a bit to keep up with him.

"Just be quiet and follow me," Pitch replied, heading towards a particularly dark corner of the street where it seemed no light could reach. The boogeyman vanished and Jack hesitated for a moment before entering the shadows after him.

The town of Burgess disappeared behind him and he was suddenly surrounded by the greys and blacks of the nightmare king's lair. The winter spirit glanced around at the dull scenery. The place felt… hollow somehow, like the shadows were a little bit shallower, emptier since the last time he had been down here, though that was somewhat to be expected.

He frowned slightly. The boogeyman was so weak even his headquarters seemed to be more devoid of life than usual.

Jack trailed behind Pitch as they crossed a small walkway. The other suddenly halted, turning to look back at the guardian, expression one of caution.

"If I…" he couldn't believe he was saying this, "…let you stay here for the night, will you stop bothering me…?"

Jack smirked back at him, letting his staff rest on his shoulder. "Sure…"

Pitch could tell by the tone of his voice and the slow way he said it that he meant the exact opposite. He lowered his eyelids slightly before turning away again and gliding down a hallway shrouded in darkness. Jack followed, passing through some unseen threshold and coming out in another room. The nightmare king was nowhere in sight.

Slowly, the guardian of fun walked forward, eyes falling on the only piece of furniture that was the centerpiece in the rather grim looking room. He tilted his head slightly in question.

"It's a bed…"

The boogeyman's voice drifted from seemingly all around him, a short laugh echoing around the small chamber.

"Indeed it is, so be a good little guardian and go to sleep. You do know how to use a bed, don't you?"

Jack merely stared for a few long moments. He couldn't remember the last time he had, well… slept in a bed, and to have one offered to him like this, especially by Pitch, had taken him aback a bit.

Things had fallen silent again, and Jack could no longer feel the other spirit nearby.

"Pitch?" He called out, no response received. The nightmare king had probably taken the opportunity to get away from him while he was distracted. No surprise there.

His eyes fell back on the bed and he walked over to it, looking at it skeptically. Just then, he seemed to remember how tired he was and moved to lie down on the rather spacious bed, setting his staff down beside himself.

Jack hadn't really intended to go to sleep but soon he was lost to the world of unconsciousness, breathing becoming slow and even.

The shadows deepened as another presence entered the room, the tall figure sighing as he glided over to the unconscious spirit. It was surprising how trusting Jack was, falling asleep in the boogeyman's domain, and peacefully at that. He was slumbering dreamlessly which meant that there was nothing to corrupt into nightmares, much to Pitch's annoyance.

The guardian simply wasn't afraid, and that combined with the fact that Pitch was scraping the bottom of his power supply meant that Jack was virtually untouchable.

It was almost infuriating, he wanted _fear_ not whatever soft of attention it was that the winter spirit was trying to give him…

Pale, slender fingers ghosted over the boy's forehead, gently running through his snow white hair, but Jack didn't stir. In fact, he seemed to look more contented by the touch. A displeased scowl took place in the nightmare king's expression.

Sure, he could always attempt to attack him now while he was defenseless, but if he thought about it what benefit would that bring him? He frowned. It would most likely just waste whatever power he had left and agitate the guardians, risking his existence being destroyed forever.

But more than that was he found that he didn't really want to cause harm to the winter spirit, though he couldn't precisely place the reason why much less understand it.

Pitch pulled his hand away, disturbed by his own odd behaviour, and began to leave.

"Curse you, Frost..."

The low murmur was lost in the darkness and the white-haired teen was left alone once more.

…

Jack's eyelids fluttered as consciousness slowly returned to him. He raised his head groggily and looked around, confused for a moment. It wasn't Pitch's lair that surrounded him but the forest on the outskirts of Burgess. The sun was already high in the sky, the night having long since been chased away.

"Huh…" Jack remarked as he stood from where he'd been seated against a tree, grabbing his staff at the same time.

Something caught his eye, something shimmering slowly fluttering to the forest floor. He glanced down at himself, seeing a bit of sand clinging to his hoodie, its black colour standing out against the blue.

Slowly, a grin spread across the guardian of fun's face.

* * *

**I don't believe Pitch is evil at all, I think he's misunderstood and lonely... maybe that's why I can't seem to write anything dark between him and Jack lol**

**R&R**


End file.
